Cuando todo cambia
by Alone Darko
Summary: Endo narra lo que paso cuando todos crecieron, cuando aquellos dias de infancia terminaron, y la separacion fue inevitable
1. Chapter 1

** Hola! traego un nuego fic, jaja, la idea surgio de una cancion, o mejor dicho de un cover en español, espero y la disfruten (:**

* * *

><p>Caminaba por las calles desoladas, era temprano, iba en dirección a la universidad, tenía tiempo de sobra, pero un examen importante me esperaba a la primera hora, el clima era fresco, como todas las mañanas, las flores del cerezo caían creando un sendero rosa, me dirigía a la estación que me llevaría a la universidad, al llegar me senté en la banca a esperar el tren, estuve un par de minutos hasta que llego, subí, no había mucha gente, pero prefería ir de pie, y así fue, viendo el camino, pasamos por unas cuantas estaciones más, y después, si, pasamos por aquel campo que me traía tanta felicidad y tristeza a la vez, aquel en el cual una vez jugamos futbol, aquel en el cual pasábamos horas y horas practicando, donde conocí a mis mejores amigos, pero también donde los perdí, todo había cambiado, ¿y porque?, ¿Por qué habíamos dejado de jugar futbol?, fácil, habíamos crecido, ya no éramos unos niños. "Tienen que pensar en su futuro, no podrán vivir del futbol siempre", solían decirnos, al principio nos negamos a creerlo, pero con el tiempo, la separación comenzó.<p>

La parada me saco de mis recuerdos, salí del tren y camine por las calles que comenzaban a llenarse de gente, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la universidad, como todo era distinto, a diferencia de Raimon, el edificio se sentía tan frio y sin vida, me quede contemplando la entrada, hasta que sentí que alguien chocaba contra mí y caía al piso.

-Lo siento, no me fije- dijo la persona que se hallaba en el piso

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte agachándome a ayudarle con sus libros que se habían esparcido por el piso

-Si…- cuando me vio a los ojos se quedó callada.

-¿Aki? ¿Eres tú?- claro que era ella, sabía que había entrado a la misma universidad, pero jamás la había visto, hasta hoy.

-Endo… lo siento tengo que irme- me quito los libros de mis manos y se fue a paso rápido.

Si, lo olvidaba, las cosas habían cambiado, desde que entramos a la universidad, todos se evitaban…

Entre al salón, y me senté en el lugar que me correspondía, las horas pasaron rápido, hasta que llego la salida.

Caminaba por las calles, no me apetecía tomar el tren, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, era el segundo año de universidad y cada vez nos alejábamos más, al principio había tenido contacto con Kazemaru, hablábamos seguido y los fines de semana nos reuníamos a hablar de la universidad, pero poco a poco nuestros encuentros fueron disminuyendo…

_Era viernes, la semana pasada no había podido hablar con Kazemaru, una semana antes me había dicho que hablo con Goenji, quería saber que le dijo, tal vez, las cosas habían cambiado, y todo volvería a ser como en la secundaria, así que me decidí a marcarle. Tome el teléfono y marque su número, el teléfono sonó dos veces y después contesto._

_-¿Hola?- pregunto_

_-Kazemaru, soy Endo, ¿tienes tiempo para vernos?- hable sin rodeos_

_-Endo… lo siento, no tengo tiempo, tengo muchos trabajos pendientes, no creo poder verte, lo lamento, hablamos luego ¿sí?, tengo que estudiar para un examen_

_-Está bien, suerte amigo, adiós_

_-Sí, adiós._

Después de eso no volví a verlo ni hablar con él, sus padres me dijeron que se había ido, pero no sabían a donde. Con los demás, no sabía mucho de ellos, Fubuki, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Kogure, Rica y Toko habían regresado a sus respectivas ciudades, por boca de Kazemaru supe que Goenji se iría a Tokio a estudiar medicina y que Kido estaba estudiando para hacerse cargo de las empresas de su padre adoptivo. Haruna estudiaba periodismo, Toramaru entro a una escuela para hacerse Chef, y del resto, no tenía noticias.

Deje de pensar en eso y me di cuenta que inconscientemente había llegado a la torre de acero, el lugar que más recuerdos me traía, no quise acercarme más, me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa.

-Ya estoy en casa- dije, pero no escuche nada, claro, mis padres ya no estaban, habían comprado una casa en París, ahora vivían haya, yo no quise mudarme, he tenido la esperanza de que algún día alguno de mis amigos toque la puerta y las cosas vuelvan a hacer como antes, pero cada vez ese sueño se hacía más pequeño, los días pasaban y nada parecía cambiar, admito que también renuncie al futbol, seguía amándolo más que a nada, pero no era muy alentador jugar solo.

Subí a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, aun no me hacía a la idea de que mis amigos ya no estaban, el hecho de que todo lo que habíamos logrado se acabara, no era algo que quisiera aceptar pero… ¡eso!, ¿porque aceptarlo?, el futbol nos había reunido hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no podría volver a hacerlo?, ¡no me rendiré!, lograre hacerles ver que el futbol nos mantiene unidos, y estoy seguro que lograre recordarles lo maravilloso que es este deporte, ¡lo hare!.

* * *

><p><strong> No se si dejarla a si, o agregarle mas capitulos, ustedes decidan, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo, nos leemos pronto byye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! de nuevo aqui, con el segundo capitulo de esta historia (: gracias a judy-andersen, IreneRodrigez, MizuKi-chan-18, Silver-tan y cecishida por sus comentarios =3**

**Que disfruten el capitulo =3!**

* * *

><p><em>-Por cierto, lo había olvidado, hable con Goenji hace unos días- dije mientras me detenía frente a mi casa.<em>

_-¿¡Y que te dijo!- preguntaste muy curioso._

_-Después te cuento, gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos el próximo sábado- dije mientras te sonreía y entraba._

Esa fue la última vez que te vi. Cuando entre a mi casa mis padres comenzaron a cuestionarme.

_-Kazemaru- hablo mi padre serio_

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte sin entender muy bien su actitud_

_-No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ese chico- la que hablo fue mi madre_

_-¿¡Porque!- pregunte asombrado. – Jamás les había molestado que estuviera con él- reclame_

_-Solo te distrae de tus obligaciones- contesto mi padre_

_-No pienso dejar de juntarme con él- dije mientras subía a mi habitación, no pensaba dejar de hablarle a Endo_

Después de eso tuve problemas y peleas constantes con mis padres, había pasado una semana y yo tenía prohibido salir de casa, le llame a Endo y le dije que tenía un ensayo que entregar y era bastante largo, él me contesto que no importaba y que nos veríamos luego, pasado otra semana tenía decidido ir a verlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de casa otra pelea comenzó.

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-A ver a Endo- respondí mientras me ponía los zapatos_

_-Te dije que no quería que le hablaras_

_-Y yo te dije que no pensaba hacerte caso_

_-¡Pues no iras!_

_-¿¡Por qué! Endo es mi mejor amigo desde secundaria, todos mis amigos se fueron y es el único con el que aun puedo hablar, ¿¡Por qué quieres quitarme eso!_

_-Porque es una mala influencia para ti ¡No lo puedes entender!_

_-¡Y tú no puedes entender que eso no me importa porque él es mi mejor amigo!_

_-Ese chicquillo solo quiere sacarte probecho_

_-¡Es mentira!_

_ -Sabes bien que no es así, ese muchacho solo te usa para sus propositos, quiere que te olvides de tus obligaciones para asi ser el mejor, como siempre lo hace_

_Cuando mi padre dijo eso mis ojos se crisparon_

_-Yo…, eso no es cierto… Endo es mi amigo..._

_-Tu madre y yo decidimos que iras al seminario, y cortaras todo contacto con ese muchacho_

_-¡Pero!...- no sabía que decir_

_-Es por tu bien hijo, entiéndelo- mi padre me veía de una manera muy severa, raramente tomaba esa actitud, y sabía que estaba hablando muy en serio._

_En ese momento el teléfono sonó, mi padre me dedico una mirada molesta. Tome el teléfono y hable._

_-¿Hola?- tenía la esperanza de que no fueras tú, no quería decirte que ya no hablaríamos más, pero por otra parte deseaba preguntarte si lo que decia mi padre era verdad._

_-Kazemaru, soy Endo ¿Tienes tiempo para vernos?- tu voz segura resonó en mi oído, querías verme y eso me alegraba bastante, era señal que seguias siendo mi amigo. Pero la mirada de mi padre me hiso regresar a la realidad, tenía que decírtelo._

_-Endo…-dude, no lo haría. –Lo siento, no tengo tiempo, muchos trabajos pendientes, no creo poder verte, lo lamento, hablamos luego ¿sí?- lo dije todo de una sola vez, sabía que lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido pero era lo que se me ocurría en esos momentos._

_-Está bien, suerte amigo, adiós- tus palabras me descolocaron, era como si me abofetearas a la cara, como si te estuvieras burlando de mi..._

_-Sí, adiós- colgué el teléfono, me quede estático y mi mirada fija en el aparato._

_Realmente no sé qué pensaba, si tenía la esperanza de que volvieras a llamar, o de tener el valor para yo llamarte y decirte todo lo que estaba pasando, pero la mano de mi padre sobre mi hombro me hiso reaccionar, las facciones de su rostro se habían suavizado._

_-Prepara tus cosas, mañana empiezas en el seminario- me revolvió los cabellos como aquellas veces en las que se sentía orgulloso de mi. En ese momento recordé la última charla que habíamos tenido con el equipo, aquel día en que nos separamos en el campo junto al rio, y la frase que dijo Kido, aquella que muchos, incluyéndome, no comprendimos, pero que ahora tenía mucho sentido, y tal vez, solo tal vez, él tenga razón._

Ahora, mírenme, estoy en el seminario, vestido de negro con el cuello clerical prácticamente asfixiándome.

Creí que estando aquí podría olvidarme de todo, pero me equivoque, ahora no paro de pensar y desear que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero lo mejor será olvidarme del asunto, y acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida, aquella en la que no cabe el futbol y mucho menos tu, lo siento Endo, esto es lo que he escogido y así seguirá.

-¡Kazemaru!- escuche como Bush me llamaba, uno de los seminaristas que compartía la mayoría de las clases conmigo.

-¿Qué sucede Bush?- pregunte mientras detenía mi andar.

-Te he… estado persiguiendo… desde que saliste… de la clase de… teología- dijo agitado

-Lo siento, me perdí en mis recuerdos- dije mientras sonreía

-¿Y qué recordabas?- me pregunto ya cuando había recuperado el aire

-Eran momentos desagradables, la vida de secundaria, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas- conteste

-No vale la pena recordar el pasado, el presente y lo que vendrá siempre son mejores, y tú tienes mucho potencial, se esperan grandes cosas de ti Kazemaru, sin duda elegiste bien tu vocación

Así era, se esperaba mucho de mí, demasiado, tanto que me sentía asfixiado, pero Bush tenía tanta razón, esto era lo mejor… para todos.

**Shuuya Goenji**

Me levante de la cama, vi el despertador, 3:00 a.m. señalaba, aun me quedaban dos horas para dormir, pero ya no tenía sueño, me levante de la cama y camine hacia el ropero, busque el pantalón y la camisa blanca que siempre llevaba, saque aquella bata impecable que me identificaba como estudiante de medicina, coloque todo en la cama y entre a la regadera. El agua tibia comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos, logrando que me olvidara de todos mis problemas y tenciones.

Últimamente mi vida había sido un completo fracaso, mis calificaciones eran buenas, hasta había obtenido una beca del 50% en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de todo Japón, era uno de los alumnos más destacados de toda la universidad y uno de los más populares también. Tenía todo lo que cualquiera de mis compañeros quisiera, pero en un principio no era lo que yo quería.

Yo amaba el futbol, quería dedicarme profesionalmente a jugar, ¡tenia talento!, pude haber llegado lejos, pero…

_-Ya me voy- hable desde la entrada, había quedado de verme con el resto del equipo, a pesar de que habíamos salido de la secundaria nos seguíamos viendo, este era el último año de preparatoria y en unos días nos graduaríamos. A pesar de estar en distintas escuelas habíamos quedado en organizar un partido, y el día de hoy aclararíamos los detalles de todo. _

_-Shuuya- me llamo mi padre desde su estudio_

_-¿Si?- pregunte mientras entraba_

_-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que te gradúes?- pregunto mi padre_

_-Jugare futbol, tengo varias propuestas- dije _

_-¿Y cuánto crees que dure tu carrera?_

_-¿he?- esa pregunta me había descolocado_

_-diez, quince años como máximo, ¿y después?, que harás cuando estés muy viejo, no se vive del aire Shuuya_

_-Creí que estabas de acuerdo con que yo jugara futbol- dije más para mí que para él_

_-Lo estaba, cuando eras un niño, pero ya eres un hombre y debes de comenzar a tomar las responsabilidades que te tocan._

_-Pero tengo talento, sé que llegare lejos, tú también me lo dijiste_

_-Yo ya estoy viejo Shuuya, el día que yo falte, tu serás el sostén de la casa, tendrás que hacerte cargo de tu hermana, y dudo que de futbolista puedas mantenerte tú, mucho menos podrás mantener a tu hermana…- guarde silencio, al ver que no respondía mi padre continuo. –Piénsalo, de todas maneras mandé una solitud para un examen para ingresar en la facultad de medicina en Tokio, ahora puedes irte- Salí en silencio, mi padre tenía cierta razón en todo lo que me había dicho, pero… ¿Qué debería hacer?_

El sonido del despertador me saco de mis pensamientos, salí de la ducha y me dirige a apagar el aparato, 5:00 a.m. ¡había pasado una hora en el baño!, rápidamente me cambie y me encamine hacia la cocina, prepare mi desayuno, comí, tome mis cosas dispuesto a salir, fije mi vista en el reloj de la pared, marcaban las 6:00 a.m., tenía mucho tiempo, así que me iría caminando.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no sabía de nadie, Kido había desaparecido del mapa, nadie sabía nada de él, lo último que supimos fue que estaba estudiando para hacerse cargo de las empresas de su padre adoptivo, de Endo, supe por Kazemaru, que estudiaba Ingeniería Industrial junto con Aki, pero aparentemente no se hablaban, y él, bueno estaba estudiando para convertirse en maestro…

_-¿hola?- atendió una voz a la cual reconocía fácilmente_

_-Kazemaru, soy Goenji_

_-¡Goenji!, ¿Cómo has estado? _

_-Amm... Bien, ¿cómo está todo por haya?_

_-Pues… no hay cambios- contesto algo desesperanzado_

_-Entiendo, ¿Has tenido contacto con alguien?- volví a preguntar_

_-Solo con Endo_

_-Estaba pensado, que tal vez podríamos reunirnos y no se… jugar futbol, o algo así- Aun guardaba un poco de esperanza de volver a recuperar a mis amigos, y sobre todo al futbol, me negaba a renunciar a todo tan fácilmente._

_-¿¡enserio!_

_-Sí, dentro de unas semanas tendré unos días libres, de todas maneras pensaba ir a visitar a Yuka _

_-Me parece una buena idea, entonces te llamare luego para decirte en que quedo todo ¿está bien?_

_-Clara, entonces hablamos luego_

_-Si hasta entonces_

Después de eso no había vuelto a recibir llamada de Kazemaru, creí que tal vez estaba reuniendo al resto del equipo, los días libres que tenia se aproximaban, por lo que le llame.

_-¿Hola?- contesto una mujer_

_-Buenas tardes, Soy Goenji, ¿se encuentra Ichirouta?_

_-¡Shuuya!, tanto tiempo, mm... siento decirte que Ichi ya no está aquí_

_-¿No?- pregunte algo sorprendido_

_-Entro al seminario hace unos días, cuando llame ¿quieres que le diga que llamaste?_

_-No, muchas gracias._

_-Está bien._

_-Adiós_

El hecho de que Kazemaru dejara de intentar regresar a los viejos tiempos, no era buena señal, significaba que las cosas ya no tendrían arreglo, y que luchar por un sueño sin futuro no tenían caso.

Eso logro convencerme, saber que todos habían renunciado a lo que una vez fue lo más importante para nosotros, me hacía creer que la decisión que tome fue la mejor.

-¡Goenji!- la voz de Hikari, una de mis compañeras de clases, me hiso detenerme

-Buenos días Hikari

-Buenos días, Goenji, ¿lograste tener resultados de la muestra de bacterias?

-Si- respondí con mucha calma

-¡Yo no!, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso?

-Sí, vamos-

-Gracias, ¡eres el mejor!- sin duda esto era lo mejor… para todos…

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento no poder poner respuestas, esque ando corta de tiempo jejeje, vacaciones? aja! bueno, gracias por leer y nos leemos luego, cuidense byye!<strong>

**P.D.: peticion, sugerencia, critica, un sandwish (no he comido nada :/), si desean depositar en mi cuenta bancaria: 02348560794 (xP), lo que sea sientance con la libertad de decirlo, byye!**


End file.
